1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a click module which gives a feeling of click to a user when an operation knob mounted on a switch is tiltably operated, and an operation switch provided with the click module.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a power window switch used in opening or closing a window of an automobile, a switch element having electric contacts is arranged in the inside of a casing, and an operation knob is tiltably and pivotally supported on the casing. When a user tiltably operates the operation knob, an ON/OFF state of the switch element is changed over. Such an operation switch includes a click mechanism which gives a feeling of click to the user when the user tiltably operates the operation knob.
A click mechanism disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2605918 (patent literature 1) has a click face on which crest portions and valley portions are formed, a click element which slides on the click face, and a resilient member which biases the click element toward a click face side. The click element and the resilient member engage with a sleeve portion formed on the operation knob. The click face is formed on a casing. When the click element slides on the click face in an interlocking manner with the tilting operation of the operation knob, a feeling of click is given to a user.
A click mechanism disclosed in JP-A-2007-87716 (patent literature 2) includes an operation shaft which corresponds to a click element, and a clicking spring member on which a click face is formed. The operation shaft is mounted on a switch element which, is mounted on a board. The operation shaft is slidably movable parallel to the board. The clicking spring member is mounted on the board. When an arm slidably moves the operation shaft so that the operation shaft slides on the click face in an interlocking manner with a tilting operation of an operation knob, a feeling of click is given to a user.